


protective

by adorecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/adorecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> dean and cas cuddle on the couch. (protective!Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	protective

It’s taken a long time for them to get to this point. It’s taken fights, anxious talks, Dean shutting down, and Castiel flapping away in a rage, but they got here one way or another. Sam knew it was inevitable, but he stayed out of the way the whole time. As much as Dean appreciates that, he’ll never say a word because he knows Sam was right all along.

But here they are, Dean lounging on the couch at their apartment, in a sweatshirt he bought in a small town in Indiana. He has a beer in one hand, and the other is slowly combing through the raven hair of Castiel, Angel of Lord, who happens to be lying with his head in Dean’s lap. They generally relax like this after a hunt, when Dean is tired and just wants a beer and some television, and Castiel is simply glad that Dean is alive and well.

Here they are, in a situation Dean never saw himself being a part of – something vaguely normal. Castiel saved him more than once, and in more ways than he understood, Dean knew. And so when Cas comes crawling up to cuddle in his lap, he never says no. He adjusts so that he can run his fingers through Cas’ hair, slowly thumb gentle circles over his temples and brow, trace the angel’s jaw lines, and even sometimes he slips up and brushes the pad of his finger across the man’s lips, enticing him. Cas practically purrs at that, and the absolute contentment on his face is something Dean hadn’t seen for a very long time. The purely at ease vibe that Castiel gives off when he nuzzles Dean’s lap, eyes closed and listening to the sound of the hunter breathing, is a precious thing. Dean had learned long ago that the precious little things in life are the most important and worth protecting from harm.

His fingers clench tight in Cas’ hair at the thought – the angel opens his eyes and peers questioningly up at his hunter.

Dean smiles, a rare sight that Castiel is more than thankful for, before shaking his head.

“I just love you, that’s all.”


End file.
